1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic separator for the separation of magnetizable and non-magnetizable particles in a magnetically circulated separating zone, whereby the magnetic field produced by several magnets or magnet systems extends into a magnetically open field in the direction of the separating zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A characteristic feature of the magnetic system of a magnetic separator is its extent of its lines of flux. Open and closed types of construction are different, with respect to the extent of the lines of flux. In the closed type of construction, the separating zone is arranged between the opposite poles or pole shoes of one or more magnets. With this arrangement, a magnetic field is developed which has short free lines of flux from one pole to the other which extend transversely through the separating zone. This construction is preferred for high intensity magnetic separators in that it permits a concentration of the magnetic field to the narrowest space and attainment of a very high field intensity. By arranging the magnetic poles opposite one another, the lines of flux extend along the shortest direct path from one pole to the other. In contrast thereto, the poles of a magnetic separator of an open magnetic system lie substantially adjacent one another so that the lines of flux from one pole to the other must travel curved paths through the space adjacent the poles. The lines of flux extend into an open field adjacent the poles, whereby the magnetic field intensity strongly decreases perpendicularly to the pole surface.